


Finally.

by Mazodahr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concert, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, coachella, rock star lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazodahr/pseuds/Mazodahr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short one shot. takes place during coachella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fanfic i've ever published. it was inspired by a drawing i did, so i suggest you check it out before reading the story. hope you like it(: 
> 
> (and thanks to my friend who encouraged me to publish this<3)
> 
> http://hushlittletaco.tumblr.com/post/118120539136/lexaatcoachella

The rain surprised them but Lexa wasn’t bothered by it. She actually enjoyed the cold water splashing in her face- sure her makeup would be ruined but after all the jumping around, she needed the refreshment.

That’s when she saw her. Clarke. They haven’t met. Well not really. Not in person. They’ve been writing for months but with Lexa’s band never staying in the same place for too long, it was rather hard to go on an actual date. So when Lexa got the call from her manager that they were playing at the festival, she saw a chance and invited Clarke to come. She even wore the charm she got her for their 6 month anniversary and the pretty blue ribbon that reminded her of Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes. Of course she would never actually admit to putting that much thought into her outfit. No one had to know that the strong and powerful leader of the band had a soft spot for the blonde in the first row.

Lexa looked at Clarke and when she saw those sparkling blue eyes light up, she knew that none of that mattered. Not whether she was wearing the ribbon. Or whether her bandmates knew. Or whether anyone else knew. The only thing that mattered, was that she was here with her. so before the band left the stage, she went closer to the edge, leaned down and pulled Clarke up to stand beside her. That’s when Lexa grabbed Clarke’s face gently and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd was cheering and even though the blonde was blushing, Lexa only smirked and whispered: “finally”.


End file.
